Primo and Decimo as One
by Kajune
Summary: In order to prevent Tsuna from dying, Primo has merged the two of them as one, allowing him to take control of Tsuna at will. How will the teenage boy cope with his new life? One-sided G27 6918 Slight XG 59G
1. Primo and Decimo as One

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre **: Family / Hurt / Comfort

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : In order to prevent Tsuna from dying, Primo has merged the two of them as one, allowing him to take control of Tsuna at will. How will the teenage boy cope with his new life? One-sided G27 6918 Slight XG 59G

* * *

**Primo and Decimo as One**

* * *

Tsuna is dying.

A wound in his stomach has left him paralyzed and unable to save his friends from being kidnapped. With his back lying on the ground that was his battlefield, he watches as all six of his guardians are pulled away into the darkness, leaving him in a state of complete pain and sadness as blood slowly leaves his body. Right now, his face is pale and his eyes are watery. His lips are frozen shut rendering him unable to speak. The enemy has made sure they gave him an appropriate way to suffer, and all because he has allowed them to do as they please, his friends will suffer too.

His brown eyes stare blankly towards the direction his friends were taken, through some bushes without a trace. He could do nothing to stop this from happening, even with all his power, he still couldn't protect them, and now he has to pay the price with his own life.

No sound can escape his lips, so no one can hear his cries. However, one man can feel the pain he has, and with no intention of letting him die, he emerges from the upgraded Vongola ring. Tsuna can just about see the man at the corner of his eyes. He believes this man sees him as a disgrace, and has indeed failed to reach his expectations. In truth, Vongola Primo sees him in the exact opposite way. Yes, minutes ago he had failed to save his friends, but he shall be given another chance to rise up and fight for what he holds dear to his heart.

With a calm expression on his glowing face, Primo's gloved hand reaches for Tsuna's mortally wounded stomach, and while remaining still just above said hole, it glows an orange light, one that brings Tsuna warmth.

He feels a bit strange now, but is too weak to do anything about it and so, he passes out, hoping that all the pain will just go away.

* * *

_Tsuna's POV..._

* * *

At first I felt a whole new level of pain, and I knew I was going to die, but after Primo suddenly appeared, that pain just went away as I fell asleep. Now I find myself sitting in a large field, filled with flowers of all colors. The sky is bright-blue and everything around me seems so...peaceful. I'm not sure where I am, and I don't feel like panicking. I've learned that by doing so, I will look more of a disgrace than I did earlier. Even though deep down I do feel like going wild.

"Decimo."

I hear a voice calling to me. It sounds familiar, but as I look around eagerly to find the source, I see no one. By the way, it seems my clothes have changed. From my school uniform to a white shirt with long-sleeves and buttons, along with black trousers and shoes. These clothes feel comfortable on me, but I don't have time to think about that. I want to know who's calling for me.

"Decimo."

The voice becomes more clear and louder, and then I recognize it as Primo's.

_Primo._

Are you...disappointed in me? I'm...sorry. I couldn't win! I couldn't!

"Decimo, look at me."

I do as the voice tells me to, and I see a smiling Primo, towering over my defenseless form. He's still wearing his black cloak, but he's no longer in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Why does he look so proud of me? Why? What have I done to deserve that? I...couldn't save Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Chrome and...Hibari-san. I couldn't...do anything to protect them, and those people were after me, not them.

"I have given you another chance to live by sharing your mind and body."

Wha...What!? Did Primo just say what I think he just said!? Sharing...my mind and body...? With Primo!? How is that possible? He's...given me another chance, for what? To fail him and everyone else again? No! I don't want that! I don't want to burden Primo anymore. No!

"Decimo!" He grabs my shoulders, and then I notice that tears have been coming out from my eyes. "Listen to me. You will save your guardians, and I will help you do so like always." Primo is leaning down right in front of me, his eyes possibly glaring at me because of how stupid I am. I don't have the guts to look up at him, that is why I clench my hair with my face down and eyes closed. I seriously can't stop crying.

"No, no. I don't want this. I don't want to fail my friends again. I'm...sick and tired...of losing." Hate me, please hate me Primo. I have done nothing right at all. Not in so long have I done anything that I appreciate, nothing. I get so easily knocked out that I'm almost killed, and my friends who have high hopes in me, they...they...

...suffer.

...

...Kyoko-chan...

"I have already merged us as one. From now on, we will be sharing this body and instead of the Vongola ring, I'll be residing in your mind." Do I dare look up at him and ask why did he do such a thing? Do I dare to even say something right now? Do I?

"We will save them together."

Even if I was going to say something, it's too late now. The world around us is suddenly shining brightly and, the next thing I know is, I wake up lying on the ground that I had passed out on. What surprises me is that, the wound is gone, there is no blood anywhere, and I feel completely fine.

'Go rescue them, my true successor.' A familiar voice tells me, and even though I wish to object to this, I have no choice but to go find them.

Alright guys, wait for me.

I'm coming.


	2. Rescuing His Friends

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Rescuing His Friends**

Somewhere inside a secret base underneath the earth, a group of men dressed in black forcibly bring in five teenagers and a child over to a round pillar and tie them tightly to it. All of the hostages have their mouths, wrists and legs tied up, rendering them in a state of defenselessness. A man appearing to be more superior than the rest, approaches the six guardians with a smirk on his face. Unlike the others, he is completely covered in white clothing. "So this is the tenth generation of the Vongola family?" He questions, just before giving Hibari a powerful slap. "You've got to be joking!" He loudly says, and all of them begin to laugh in an insulting manner.

Gokudera glares viciously at them, even though he is aware that he and the rest can do nothing to shut the mouths of these men up. Their own precious boss was attacked and possibly killed right before their very own eyes. To see such a tragic sight and be unable to do anything about it is painful. The incident has left him scarred with the understanding that he has failed to fulfill his duty as right-hand man, but most importantly...as a friend. Yamamoto shares this pain, and is full of regret with his own failure too. Lambo is by far the one with the least amount of regret, but still feels upset with Tsuna's downfall.

Hibari can only mock himself for following such a weak person. Witnessing that assault that happened so suddenly only drove him into anger, but he can do nothing at all to unleash this rage upon the brown-haired who just slapped him. Chrome herself has a lot of regret, but refuses to cry like a little girl. Her precious boss has fallen, without the assistance from anyone. As for Ryohei, he can only mourn the defeat of a dear friend, while hate grows fiercely from within.

"A bunch of kids seriously think they can do anything!" The man laughingly asks and grabs hold of Chrome's chin, forcing her to look up at him directly. "Dragging pretty girls around into fights is a sin, you know?" The men in black laugh, with more satisfaction when their boss slaps Chrome as well. "Every one of you are just a bunch of worthless scum." Gokudera bites his lip in response, feeling down-right offended by all this to the core of his very existence.

"So true, boss!" A subordinate says happily. "They are nothing!" A larger, but just as happy subordinate adds.

For a while they all laugh proudly within the guardians's future cell, only to be taken by surprise when the whole base suddenly rumbles. "What the Hell!" Another subordinate speaks up in distaste. Just then, an alarm goes off with a voice shouting 'Code red, code red'. The room momentarily flashes red, causing all the subordinates to panic, as if such tragic wasn't suppose to ever happen. Curious, the guardians try to figure out what is going on, hoping in someway that an ally has come and not a more annoying threat.

"Boss!" A man storms in, looking very terrified. "There's trouble! Someone has broken through our defenses!" He shouts, shivering in fear as he does.

"What!" Yells the boss or 'dead guy' as Hibari dubbed him as earlier. "That's impossible!"

"He's coming this way! What should we do!" His fear becomes more clear with him jumping side to side with the look of a man about to die on his face. Gokudera strongly hopes that whoever this may be, it is someone very reliable. However, truthfully he hopes for it to be his boss despite how life-threatening the wound inflicted on him was. There clearly wasn't a chance of survival from it, so, all he and the rest can do is hope that they will survive through this situation.

"Attack him! Don't let anyone in!" He commands, immediately do the others respond with a salute and then rush out for battle, dragging the scaredy-one along with them. The boss looks back at the guardians, completely enraged with the situation. To vent out his frustration, he slaps Chrome again but more powerfully, and delivers the same blow to Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei. Mercilessly he steps on Lambo's head, cursing him clearly as he does.

"Damn brats! Curse you all!" His rage doesn't seem to be fully released, which means they'll suffer through more than just a few slaps each. Whoever is out there forcing their way in, the guardians all pray for him to be their savior.

The base once again shakes strongly, causing the boss to almost lose his balance. He would of tumbled down if he hadn't grabbed onto the pillar in time. The sound of subordinates crying in agony can be heard followed by the sound of explosions and then, smoke bursts into the room, almost reaching those inside it. Emerging from the thick smoke, is a figure no one expected to see for real. With glaring eyes, the unharmed Vongola Decimo approaches the boss, fists in a tight grip while hard flames appear so intensely.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera calls despite the handkerchief tied around his mouth, almost does he fail to suppress the tears that appear. Hibari is the most shocked to see the presumed-deadboy, much less expecting to sense a much more powerful aura, exceeding that of everyone's aura including his own previous one that was launched out during the battle in the future. Something about the boy was very different, but he fails to put his finger on what it is.

Ignoring the calls from his friends, Tsuna stomps towards said friends's abuser. He gives Lambo a quick glance and instantly gains the reason to be more angry at the man before him. "You filthy child, how did you-" Before he can finish his speech, Tsuna throws his fist directly at the target's face, permanently wounding it to the bone.

With his friends as witnesses, Tsuna continues to beat up the much taller Mafia boss with little effort but with a great amount of hate. Over and over he breaks the bones and ribs of the man he still remembers, despite how painful it feels to even throw his fists in the first place. Though he doesn't stop, he doesn't hesitate, he keeps on going until the man falls lump, unconscious and on the floor.

Now the threat has finally been disposed of just as he wanted. With this in mind, Tsuna breathes deeply. A proudly said 'Well done' is heard in his head but he tries to pay it no attention. There is nothing to be proud of here, despite having successfully used his second chance without flaws. The flame on his forehead vanishes as he turns to face his friends. Each one looking up at him with eyes filled with relief and sadness. They are all alright, without one visibly or critically injured.

Using his bare hands he removes the objects preventing everyone from talking and then happily looks down at them. "Juudaime, you're alive." Gokudera confirms, looking up equally as happily at his beloved boss.

Having used a large amount of energy beyond his own capability of controlling without any problem, Tsuna uses the last of it to say...

"Gokudera-kun, help everyone...get out of here." To the surprise of his friends, Tsuna faints right before them. Although he wants to, he is too weak to untie the rest of them. Might as well let them know what he wants to happen most right now before giving up. Aware that the boy is still breathing just barely, Gokudera summons his cat and it immediately emerges from its sealed form. With one glance Uri knows what to do, so immediately it starts freeing everyone, except for Gokudera.

Much to his annoyance.

Now that they are released from captivity with Tsuna alive, everyone proceeds with exiting the base, only to be 'awed' at the sight of the destruction done by their ally. Everyone and everything is obliterated, leaving only a messy but unblocked path for them to take to head to the surface. Since all are sharing but one desire to go straight to the land they love most, everyone rushes out, with Yamamoto carrying an unconscious Tsuna on his back.

Still, even now Hibari can sense something odd going on with Tsuna. Not that he fainted has anything to do with it but the fact that he appeared so powerful that it felt..._very_...frightening.

How did he survive that state of near death?

How?


	3. Aftermath

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Aftermath**

_Well done, Vongola Decimo._

Those soft-spoken words play in his head once again, but this time they draw away the darkness of his peaceful sleep and force him to wake up. Pain is the first thing he feels. It is invading almost every inch of his body, making it impossible to move. The weak feeling of another presence in the room pressures him into finding it, which he does by effortly turning his head towards his right. On the side of the bed he now lies on under layers of soft blankets, is a sleeping Gokudera with arms folded and head resting on top.

It pleases Tsuna to see him so peaceful, out of harm's reach and in his own. That way he can be protected much easier. If it hadn't been for Primo's amazing power, everyone would of been a goner. He so doesn't want anyone to be in pain even if it means putting his own life on the line. To watch - no - to remember what it was like to have them taken away while he was completely defenseless, easily struck down without even putting up a fight, the mere thought of it saddens him greatly.

'Decimo.' A voice speaks up, coming directly from within his own mind. If pain wasn't such an issue at the moment, he would of given out a loud and clear reply. 'There is no need for you to think of such sad thoughts.' Primo tells him, obviously smiling while doing so. Why that is Tsuna isn't sure, but it just feels like he is.

Even now the whole idea of merging together as one with his ancestor hasn't fully been approved of. Highly thankful as he is with the help he has been given, Tsuna can't seem to figure out how does one expect for him to continue living as if he is merely himself. If the process can be undone, then he wouldn't truly mind sharing his soul with Primo's every now and then, but for some reason he strongly feels that this is indeed something permanent. Again with the feeling of insight, as if...

'We are one.'

Right on the spot.

The very words Tsuna was afraid to hear are said nice and clearly in his own head. What he got in exchange for this is something dear to him, which is the lives of his friends, meaning that he should be more happy than depressed, even if the undying pain is completely agonizing.

'Let me ease the pain for you, Decimo.' Again that voice speaks so politely to him while holding a hint of pride. Of course, Primo is Primo after all and everything he does and says is capable of influencing weaker individuals to become much like himself, the great man who gave his descendant power for the sake of those he loves. Such greatness, something he once believed to never be able to achieve until a while ago. That enormous power, granting him the feeling of being a mighty person like Primo, has actually changed how he feels to a certain degree.

Tsuna exhales deeply.

Just as Primo said he would do, the pain has gone down (albeit not much). Any movement still feels like an impossible act, but at least there is less suffering. "Primo." He whispers, eyeing the ceiling brightened by the sun's light. If this is as far as he can go while awake, then it would be best to sleep and not end up worrying Gokudera too much. For as long as he's alright, there really isn't anything to worry about.

Right?

'Yes?' Primo replies, still sounding very sweet and kind, the traits of a person Tsuna wouldn't hesitate to have as a friend.

"Can I continue sleeping?" A light chuckle, so light that it feels comforting even when inside his head. An answer comes soon after, and immediately does Tsuna shut his eyes to escape the real world for a while, to escape the pain and go back to the darkness, hoping that this time he may have a nice dream or so.

A happily spoken 'yes' was the answer.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Ryohei guides the towel all around his soaked skin, having been practicing throwing fists so intensely that he had gotten all sweaty. A certain incident has clouded his mind during most of his time that he had to reduce it to a mere 3 hours, much less than the usual. Almost 9 hours ago he and his comrades were saved by a boy he thought had been killed. Even now the memory of how their enemies struck the boy down so suddenly is very clear. To think that someone has actually survived from it is rather hard, but for the past few months Ryohei has learned to expect a lot from his official boss, even if it means doing the impossible.

Though even with his undying trust in Tsuna, he can't seem to shake off the feeling of utter shock which overtook him the moment that amazingly strong figure emerged from the smoke, standing proudly with only the look of hate in his eyes. There was no feeling of fear upon seeing such a person appear, it was mostly shock.

To continue holding onto that feeling makes Ryohei think of himself as being unfriendly, as if it means that he is lacking any trust in his savior, his leader, his friend. He has vowed not to look down on the boy already, so being like this is a total offense to their relationship. Without much thinking Ryohei slams his fist into the floor, inflicting damage on both. He knows how shocking it is to actually see Tsuna appear after seemingly being killed, but that is no excuse to go round suspecting something of him.

They are friends, which is why Ryohei will do his best to try and stop such feelings from ever interfering with anything.

"I'm going to trust Sawada to the EXTREME!"

Hibari sits uncomfortably in his chair as a loud voice makes an unwanted statement. It really would of been best to have not allowed Ryohei from entering school grounds at this time, half an hour before the sky will turn orange. Just where his thoughts had ended up he no longer remembers, another good reason to beat the boxer up. Whether or not he is the only one amongst the guardians feeling disturbed by Tsuna's drastic change in strength and his miraculous survival, he doesn't care.

Even after having Tsuna taken back home to recover with Gokudera insisting on staying to watch, Hibari is still haunted by how unusual everything seemed at that time. The person that appeared in the room unscratched was Tsuna, but at the same time it wasn't. It felt more like a stranger who had an intimidating glare and fiercesome aura, well, up until the point when that flame died down. The sudden feeling of fear he received back then still feels so real whenever he recalls it, willingly or not.

What had happened to the boy during the time of his kidnap is a mystery, one that a few hours of thinking is unable to solve. Unlike the rest, he didn't stay behind to watch as Tsuna was taken straight to his bedroom by Yamamoto, instead he came straight to his beloved school, hoping to clear his mind. That may of been the same thing Ryohei planned on doing, but having no real interest in the loud-mouth he wants to _kill_ right now, one's motive means nothing to him.

Just what was that power? Where did it come from and how...?

How can something scare him so much?


	4. A Normal Morning

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**A Normal Morning**

* * *

The sun has set, the sky is now dark with all the beautiful stars decorating it.

Temperature normal, expression is peaceful. That is all Gokudera needs to know to be sure that Tsuna is alright. Arms still folded on the edge of the bed the tired boy is lying on, the just-awoken Gokudera watches each inhale and exhale of air with a happy smile on his face.

He's grateful to have been rescued, even though he still fiercely regrets having not done the same for his savior. A direct, sudden attack sent the boy to what seemed to be his death, but no, just as Gokudera had hoped, Tsuna was alive and had come to take back what was rightfully his; those who are his friends.

Such power was unlike him, but Gokudera will not question the origin of such strength that had come along with the angry-looking Mafia boss in that cell. No, he will only do what he knows fits him best as the right-hand man.

Everyone should know that about him by now.

"You don't have to stay all night."

A child-like voice says, shocking Gokudera, though only for the briefest of moments, since he was slightly daydreaming. The voice was extremely recognizable.

Standing on the desk with back slightly facing the window, where the moon's light shines right in, is a trust-worthy Arcobaleno. The only one of those who has been everywhere with Tsuna and to not have witnessed the attack, since he was busy running an errand. If he had come along that time, Gokudera wonders if the scenario would have been any different.

"I'm sure Tsuna will be fine by tomorrow." Reborn adds. His large, pitch-black eyes looking at that face of a harmless teenager. In truth, he is far from harmless at this point.

Gokudera looks down at his bent arms, with his back now straight after having been startled. "I know, but I just want to repay my debt."

Reborn smiles slightly, now looking at the brains of the six Vongola guardians. "You don't have to." He says. "All Tsuna ever really cares about you guys staying alive, and by doing that, you're already paying your debts."

The loyal storm guardian thinks for a while, and does agree with what his boss's tutor just said. Tsuna came to save them, and by staying alive afterwards, he is repaying what he feels that he owes. To stay alive is something Gokudera has mastered since childhood, so there should be no problem. Yet, the amount of guilt weighing him down from the inside is making it feel that to do just that, isn't enough.

"Go on, go home." Reborn happily insists, fully aware that if he stays quiet, Gokudera will just keep on arguing with himself.

With one final glance, Gokudera looks at the sleeping boy barely touched by the night's light. Keeping it in mind that sleep is a part of staying alive, and Reborn does know best, he rises from his knees and walks off, saying a quick 'goodnight' to the Arcobaleno before closing the door.

Reborn can only smile in that direction, and hope that no matter what happened in his absence, things will be better from now.

They should be, shouldn't they?

* * *

_The next morning..._

* * *

The sun is up and the town is awakening, the poor boy with little pain rushing through his limbs pouts slightly when the sun's light touches his face. This is a greeting he is growing to hate more than the foot of his baby-sized tutor.

'Decimo, it is time to wake up.'

A gentle voice tells him, out of concern for what else may disturb him, so that he will continue his life normally once more.

Tsuna rolls to one side, grumbling slightly. Despite knowing he needs to go to school because it is a Monday, he refuses. A lot of energy was used to save his friends, making him more tired than ever.

Worried, Primo tries to think of a way to solve this. He doesn't blame his descendant for disliking the idea of getting up, for there aren't many people who do. Still, one should have a strong heart and be able to get up before...

_Slam!_

A small foot kicks open the door, with a force beyond what one would expect from it. Storming into the bedroom with a proud look on his face is a boy, a boy by the name of Lambo.

"Hahaha, Tsuna! Tsuna!" Lambo yells, then sees that as expected, the much more powerful individual has yet to stand on his own two feet. For that, the cow-dressed boy prepares to do one of his Super jumps. "Wake up, Dame-Tsuna!"

Before he manages to rise from the floor, comes a sudden greeting by an equally small foot belonging to an annoyed hitman. "Get out." He demands coldly, as the child is sent into the wall. I-Pin rushes in and quickly spots her playmate in a very uncomfortable place. She calls his name and rushes towards him, while Reborn looks up at the larger figure then jumps.

Primo faintly prays that this doesn't hurt too much.

An Ultra Super kick* from Reborn sends Tsuna flying into the wall towards his right, with an impact far greater than Lambo's, nearly cracking the entire wall down. Even if that did happen, Reborn will not take responsibility and will let the owner of this room do so instead, even when said person is the victim of it all.

"Time to wake up, Dame Tsuna." Reborn states the obvious, as he stands firm on the floor by the bed with his hands in his pockets.

Tsuna's aching figure literally tears from the wall, and lands with a thud while I-Pin struggles to pull Lambo free. His feet up, his head down, and everything appearing upside down, a disturbed Tsuna looks at his tutor with a face that hints the kick may have stupefied him.

"Reborn~!" He growls, knowingly in vain in receiving whatever he hopes for in return. The tutor, cold and uncaring, simply ignores his 2nd pupil and walks off, leaving the room in a mess as he had made it.

Then, does Tsuna realize that the attack really was too much for his still weak body, leaving him unable to move. He struggles as hard as possible, but as his attempts continue to show no desired results, a smirking Lambo approaches him with a black marker in his hand.

He chuckles a bit, with I-Pin standing not far behind, looking very worried and also helpless. When things couldn't get any worse for Tsuna since yesterday, it seems that Hell has made it so his pleas are never heard.

When his problems turn out to be rather small as this, Primo is also unable to do anything.

_Drawn._

* * *

* A made-up attack in which Reborn jumps, spins right round, and aims either at the neck, jaw, nose or forehead of the target who is looking away.


	5. Misery and Awkwardness

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Misery and Awkwardness**

* * *

The laughter of a delighted boy fills the house up, reaching the ears of everyone awake, including a gloomy figure who slowly walks down the stairs. Thick black scribbles are clear on his face, with one word written largely on his forehead.

_Loser_

Though he has no clue what exactly did the sadistic guardian of his draw, he is not oblige to go look in the mirror as if something like that matters anymore.

As lucky as he has been, Tsuna still considers himself the same old loser he has always been and referred to as, whether or not it is physically clear or unnoticeable.

His blue pajamas still on, the pain still tormenting, a depressed Tsuna lifelessly makes his way to the kitchen where the evil artist half-heartedly awaits, hoping to see how well his master-piece looks, especially on a moving object. Though no more does this desire reach that of his desire for today's delicious breakfast.

When green eyes spot the figure stepping into the room, Lambo begins laughing mockingly, while no one pays heed to the worried-looking I-Pin, or the very concerned Primo within Tsuna's conscience. Perfect.

Busy cooking whatever she finds suitable for a Monday, Nana doesn't turn around to look at her son upon his arrival, but of course, if she were to turn around, things would only grow worse. Despite being the closest person to Tsuna in many ways, she is by far the person who can comfort him.

Like the boy she will never blame for the mischievous things that happen every morning, she will downright laugh if she saw the scribbles on Tsuna's if she did find out Lambo drew them, with consent or not, she would most likely compliment him.

That is why Tsuna didn't bother getting cleaned. Living with not-so understanding people, Tsuna has given up fighting.

It is only because of his unusual yet lovable friends, does Tsuna find peace and joy within his life. Without them, he would be forever stuck with the same misery he has right now. To wish it all away, doesn't seem possible.

Though even if he had the chance to do so, he wouldn't, because the people who bring such misery, are very important to him. They are his family.

Which means, for as long as he holds a deep bond with everyone, he can never leave such a life. He has forced himself to endure it, and if it truly gets horrible, maybe he can consider running away. Even then, he can't fully escape what he loves so much.

Reborn once told him though, that the Mafia will make sure he keeps this life; a life in which he is the heir to the Vongola family.

Speaking of the sun Arcobaleno, Tsuna looks towards his left and sees him busy reading a newspaper. By now, he would of made a painful comment concerning his useless student's appearance. Maybe for once, just once, good luck has kept away something bad.

Or worse, Reborn is hoping for a better chance to break the boy's heart.

In complete agony, depression, and pain, Tsuna drops his head onto the table after sitting down, and thinks lightly to himself that all this, might actually be worth it; to suffer through bad times, all for the sake of these people.

Even Primo agrees to this.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

He should of thought about it, but such a thing was so ordinary that it never seemed to matter to him. Thinking back at the words once said to him, he is left deeply conflicted with one thing; the idea of literally sharing a body.

Back when he was told of his chance to stay alive, in return for becoming one with his ancestor, everything seemed clear to Tsuna, though he now realizes he was deeply mistaken. Before his desperate heart had allowed such a process, the mere chance of such an occurrence to actually exist, he should of asked himself one important question.

Just what does sharing a body, actually mean?

The day before, he had gained unique powers nearly beyond what his body could handle, leaving him continuously aching, but that was the result of sharing his body with Primo. What wasn't his, but belonged to the other, he could access and use as a weapon, though he never bothered to ask if the exact opposite could happen.

Understanding why his beloved and youngest descendant is troubled, Primo, despite also feeling awkward about the situation nearly as much, tries to think of a way to grant some comfort.

'Decimo, you don't have to worry about this. Simply do as you normally do.'

A little flustered that his ancestor knows the truth as to why he has only unbuttoned his shirt midway, Tsuna pouts slightly. This kind of moment has never happened to him before, except for one occasion when Lambo, who bought a new water gun, burst into the bathroom and started spraying water at his boss who was naked in the shower.

Other than that very embarrassing time, a moment when privacy had become an issue has never occurred. Also, it isn't the fact if Primo can possibly take control of him that is the problem, for a man so pure does know full-well how to be polite. What the problem is a single question.

What can the blonde see as part of Tsuna?

Oh-so slowly, does the young Mafia boss begin to freak out.

'Decimo, trust me.'

Primo pleads, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with having his descendant fear if the oh-mighty him can see what should not be seen. This kind of situation was not anticipated by Primo either, for all he was thinking about along with poor Tsuna at the time was the safety of the tenth generation guardians.

Which is why both are suffering silently right now.

'Wha~what can you see, Primo?"

Tsuna asks out loud, also nervously, as his skin slightly tingles at the tiny imagination of being watched.

Unsure if telling the truth in a direct manner would do any good, Primo hesitates briefly. He has two choices, which are to say it as it is, or say it in a way that is not a lie, but also focusing more on one's satisfaction.

The problem with that is, Primo has no clue on how to say something without terrifying the boy.

"Primo?"

Time's up.

Almost grudgingly, does Primo give out an immediate answer.

'I see what I wish, and I do not wish to see things I must not.'

Though not so comforting as intended to be, Tsuna is somewhat willing to trust Primo. He did give him power and another chance to fight, so how can he not trust the man known for his kind heart and great leadership?

True, this is a very delicate subject and one must fear for their own safety, but keeping in mind that Primo gave him what no other could, at just the right time, Tsuna needs to be grateful.

Might as well.

As the shirt is fully unbuttoned and pulled down the shoulders, a relieved Primo hears something approaching, and, quick to realize what it is and what it could mean, he takes sudden control of Tsuna's back and forces it against the door.

"Primo!"

Tsuna shouts, but becomes shocked when his left hand rises on its own and locks the door. Only then, does the sound of laughter belonging to Lambo become clear. The fact that he only noticed it now, means he had been thinking so deeply about being seen to the point of not fully being awake.

Not to mention, the pain that still exists that he momentarily didn't feel, has also...

"Owww~!"

Tsuna cries as he falls slightly forward. He thanks Primo somewhat for protecting him from the evil cowboy, who is now banging on the door and shouting his name. Quite a lot, does Tsuna feel annoyed with having his back used, especially without any warning first.

The pain at his back, having increased from Reborn's assault on him, has gotten ten times worse thanks to the impact onto the door. Primo, realizing this, quickly apologizes.

'Forgive me, Decimo. I didn't mean to hurt you.'

True to his words, he had no intention of hurting his descendant in any way. He just focused on preventing another tragedy from happening, without considering anything else.

"Ahhh...! This is hopeless. I can't do anything right today."

Tsuna announces and drops onto his knees, feeling not only the will to stand up like a strong man fading, but also the pain right round his body getting worse.

All he can say that is good about this moment is, that Lambo can't come in. Not unless he brings out one of his explosives, then nothing can keep Tsuna from having his funeral at a young age.

Desiring to help Tsuna no matter what, while bearing the regret of making things worse, Primo thinks up the only solution he can. He genuinely doesn't like it, but with Tsuna's help, he can take away most of the misery and awkwardness both despise so much.

With a low tone, and a quick promise not to do this again, the blonde-haired former-Mafia boss speaks.

'I'll move you.'

As low as his grades get, as much as his teachers call him 'dumb', Tsuna is by far capable enough in understanding the meaning behind Primo's words. He's just not exactly willing to let the man have his way, not matter what the reason is.

Without permission, however, Primo slowly moves Tsuna's legs, and just like that, the boy begins to rise with less pain weighing him down.

Tsuna gulps.

This isn't going to turn out nicely.


	6. Monday's Start

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of KHR.

* * *

**Monday's Start**

* * *

It was all very disgraceful, what had taken place a couple of minutes ago. Though the motivator was the simple understanding that one needs to get on with his life, Tsuna is still not pleased and wish he had stopped it.

Never would he expect himself to prefer being attacked by Lambo in the bathroom then to do something else, which turned out to be something no other person would need to go through, thus leaving him clueless about the possibility, that he would actually feel tempted to open the door for Lambo should he ever successfully get locked out.

The boy had stopped knocking half way through his embarrassing shower, thanks to Tsuna's own mother, who had called for him. Of course, there was an immediate response.

Resting on his back, dressed in school uniform with his eyes pinned to the ceiling, the still aching teenager is thinking about how distressed he is with his ancestor's decision, and is fully aware of how guilty the man now feels.

As if he was his own, Primo had mostly cleaned Tsuna up, holding back the pain somewhat while doing so. Clothes then piled on the floor and water running until the end of the session, both Vongola bosses barely had the nerves to exchange words the whole time.

It was just too humiliating, but quite necessary in Primo's eyes.

Obviously, the blonde was careful with what he saw.

Tsuna, ashamed of himself more than ever, has continued to lose the will in moving anywhere, let alone head to school, having been 'pushed around' with since the moment he woke up, or since the day before.

Forcibly woken, drawn on, ignored, nearly attacked in the bathroom, and cleaned.

Excluding the last one, Tsuna has repeatedly gone through all the others on a daily basis, but because of yesterday's bizarre incident, which has led him to believe that the last activity will repeat itself, Tsuna feels more drowsy than ever.

"Tsuna~! Time to go to school!"

His mother's voice calls from downstairs, supposedly unaware of how her only child feels with getting to his feet right now. Primo is silent, unable to say anything after what he had done, aware of having made his descendant feel worse, not to mention how he mistreated the boy's back.

All he can do now, is keep some pain away.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

The sun is bright and strong, though not enough to disturb Gokudera's walk to school. Worry forced him out of bed earlier than usual, which is why his surroundings are more quiet and peaceful than usual.

Tsuna had been on his mind most of the night, even with Reborn reassuring him, he could not stop feeling concerned about his dear friend and savior. Though he must admit that he did feel a bit better after leaving Tsuna's house, just not enough to keep himself in bed longer, or less focused on Tsuna.

Since the time is still early, he didn't bother checking on his smaller friend today, and would rather not give anyone else of his group a visit, feeling confident that this walk would turn into a nightmare if he did.

Upon reaching the entrance to the school, a familiar face pops up, much to his surprise and dismay.

"Good morning, Octopus-head!"

The loud, ever so brainless boxer of the Vongola family stands proudly before the annoyed companion of his, while shouting a greeting that gains attention from most students around them, and also a few laughs. No matter what happens, he will never drop the ridiculous nickname. Assuming, he too knows how ridiculous it is.

Angry, as one would expect, Gokudera glares viciously at the older teenager and shouts back.

"Oi! You don't have to shout, Lawn-head!"

Considering his own hand-picked nickname to be appropriate to use while frustrated, Gokudera doesn't hesitate, but that doesn't soothe his temper. Nevertheless, he is remorseless with insulting a friend like the one in front of him whenever he pisses him off, or simply do something stupid, which often results in him getting mad anyway.

There have been times which he has considered giving nicknames to Hibari and Mukuro too, though he has restrained himself from doing so in fear of their fearsome wrath, though in truth, he does use the word 'pineapple-head' when thinking of the latter in his mind.

The reason is because not only does he hate Mukuro fiercely, but also because it suits him too well.

"Why not, Octopus-head?" Ryohei asks with a puzzled look. "I am feeling EXTREME firepower inside me, and I am ready to do anything today!"

"Besides shut up?" Gokudera asks back, feeling very eager to just walk right past the fired-up boxer, as if he wasn't there. "Anyway," He reluctantly begins. "Juudaime is likely to have not fully recovered yet, so don't go round chasing after him, got it?"

Still smiling widely, the 'on-fire' Ryohei looks back down at his friend and says, "Oh? I see! As a thanks, I'll leave him just for today!" His words come out loudly, and as much as he would love to personally shut him up, Gokudera chooses to maintain peace as much as possible.

"Senpai!" A voice suddenly calls, and emerging from behind the walls of the school is another male student, one Gokudera remembers as a new kid. "The sandbags are ready." He says.

"Awesome!" Ryohei shouts, seemingly more delighted than ever. "See you later, Octopus-head!"

In seconds, is the annoyed storm guardian left at the spot, by the dashing-off sun guardian alongside an admirer. In the end, the nickname was said again and Gokudera can only growl in frustration for having no ability to talk any sense into his fellow companions. Not that he ever wanted to hang around with most of them, but for the sake of his boss, he will always try to make things better, no matter how many times he fails.

That is just the type of right-hand man he is.

A roar of joy fills the atmosphere as Ryohei distances himself from the crowd of students entering the school, some of which come to a halt and stare at the white-haired, either out of confusion or irritation. Gokudera couldn't care less anymore.

As he walks along the path with a group of familiar and unfamiliar faces, he suddenly hears a conversation which surprises him.

* * *

_A while later..._

* * *

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

Is the first greeting Tsuna gets when he reaches his classroom, where he can see such dear friends awaiting for him. Those he had protected, those he had saved, in exchange for something he slightly feels he would be better without.

The casualties it brings, is too much for a boy with a bad-enough daily life. Nonetheless, he is grateful towards Primo and his kindness. No one else besides him gave a chance, a chance of life, and he should at least be proud of that. Even if it means, suffering a bit more.

"Yo, Tsuna."

Yamamoto says from his seat, with Gokudera standing close by. Kyoko is present too, and so is Hana, and many others that have been with him for quite some time. They all mean something to him, regardless of how much is known between him and each student, for they are people too, people he might be unable to live without.

It is all thanks to Primo, that they are all there, safe and sound.

'Thank you again, Primo.'

A faint, 'No problem.', is said in his mind as he is approached by Gokudera, and because some of the aching has been reduced or shared, the hand that taps his shoulder doesn't hurt him. Even if it did, Tsuna would try not to make a fuss; he already has done so over other things since he woke up.

"How are you feeling today?"

Gokudera happily asks.

Keeping most of the truth hidden, Tsuna looks up at the silver-haired and gives the most honest reply he dares to give anyone. "A bit sore but, other than that I'm fine."

"I see." Gokudera acknowledges. "I just asked Lawn-head to stay away, in case you weren't feeling better." He admits, with much joy on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, but, I do prefer Onii-san not bothering me for at least a day, or an hour."

The storm guardian laughs lightly as his boss looks away shyly, a bit ashamed of enjoying the lack of Ryohei's presence. Though it is understandable, that he is getting tired of constant pursuing, which even Primo admits to surely getting tired of in less than a week.

"You don't have to worry today, Juudaime. He'll behave for sure."

_Or else he'll face Gokudera's most nasty explosives_, Tsuna reminds himself. Recently, that line has been cut out from sentences about how Gokudera has restrained others around them, from students to teachers. Either way, Tsuna will try and support those made victim by himself, to make sure as much peace as possible is maintained throughout the day.

In comparison, school seems a bit more of an easier place to control, with or without Hibari.

"Gokudera, aren't you going to tell him?" Yamamoto asks, as he leans his chair slightly backwards, his head tilting a bit. The bomber looks back, listens, and seemingly realizes something when he turns back round to look at his confused friend.

"Ahh, that's right. Earlier on I heard someone say that Hibari isn't coming to school today." Gokudera eagerly announces.

"What? Why?"

It isn't totally rare for Hibari to take days off from school, most of which occur during the winter, the time when some sort of non-deadly cold is contracted. Still, Tsuna now feels worried about Hibari, and has felt the same for all his guardians.

The protectiveness he felt the day before is still strong, and for that he becomes quickly depressed if something unusual happens.

Primo wishes his descendant doesn't worry too much.

"I don't know, they never said."

"And you believe them?"

"No one ever dares to tell lies about Hibari, no matter what he does to them."

True as Gokudera said. There maybe unconfirmed stories about the cloud guardian that pop up, but none of which turn out to be false in the end. This worries Tsuna more, since not knowing the condition or whereabouts of someone dear isn't good.

The chances of more bad guys coming is high, and for that-

'Please don't worry, Decimo.' Primo suddenly cuts in, right through the unwanted thoughts. 'Your cloud guardian is more than capable of taking care of himself.' Though he has not personally seen the complete capability of the guardians, he is willing to compare them to his own guardians.

For now, that is all he can do.

Not willing to have an argument, despite having words to say back, Tsuna exhales lightly in defeat. The most strongest guardian of his family, Vongola family's latest generation, deserves some respect, even when there are clear reasons why one should feel concerned.

Men like the people he defeated do exist, mostly in the Mafia, and by being part of such a society, Tsuna and his friends are perfect targets. Knowing this by heart, Tsuna soon chooses to protest.

'But-'

Before he could do so, however, he is instantly consumed by darkness, and seconds later a missile flies straight out the classroom window.

* * *

**Author's Note** : This chapter came out later than I had anticipated, and I apologize. Personal issues got in the way, and I do hope it pleases all the readers.

Thank you for your support.


	7. Gokudera's Resolve

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of KHR.

* * *

**Gokudera's Resolve**

* * *

Horror filled the minds of students present in the classroom, when a missile was suddenly launched. Thanks to Tsuna and Gokudera's quick reflexes, they managed to duck down and avoid getting hit, causing the dangerous life-taker to smash through the glass of a window and head straight out into the distance.

Some students get up from their desks and chairs, as their eyes soon lock at where a spark in the sky occurs only moment later, after death had flown by. The overwhelming emotion within is clear on all their faces.

There was also not much of a need in searching for the cause, since it announced itself almost immediately after the missile had vanished, gone from sight.

"Muhahaha!" A loud laugh. "Lambo-san has found you, Dame-Tsuna." The cow-dressed boy, standing by the door, is proudly holding his very own missile launcher triple his size, and after his introduction, he points it again at his favorite target, mischievousness as his grin.

"Y-you freaking idiot!" Gokudera shouts in frustration. "What the Hell do you think you're doing!?" Although the answer is obvious to him and a few others, the loyal right-hand prefers forcing out confessions, even though 'those received' often make him simply more angry.

"Lambo-san's gonna hit you next." Lambo says cruelly, with the weapon slightly turned towards Gokudera.

This response only provokes the bomb-thrower into becoming even more frustrated.

"Stop it, Lambo."

A sudden demand, although is of a familiar voice, bears an intense and never-felt or heard-before authority, which is neither scary nor unconvincing. All eyes turn to Tsuna, and only then does the sudden change in aura become noticed.

While most find the sensation a whole new thing, Gokudera and Yamamoto recognize it all too well, and are shocked to once again feel it a single day after their first time. Even the childish Lambo can feel the difference, almost identifying the suddenly-arrived one as the same as what he felt during his kidnap.

By standing right next to the boy, Gokudera can see - no - he can confirm that he is seeing the same Tsuna he saw that day, with only the hatred no longer present. Instead, the aura is now more refreshing-like.

He can't, however, understand what exactly just happened to cause this.

"Lambo." Tsuna says, placing a foot forward.

Unlike his usual, timid self, the Tsuna before everyone is calm, somewhat cold, and full of dignity. It is like he is a totally different person, and that is what worries his dearest friends. From that single step, new changes can be seen. Not even the members of the Discipline Committee can compare to it, such greatness which has emerged.

Lambo is paralyzed as he is being approached, fear and shock written allover his face, and once the distance is reduced to mere inches, Tsuna kneels down and, to the surprise of the smaller boy, pats the large afro with a soft smile.

"Please be nice."

Half the class, if not more, are left dumbfounded by the unexpected request. Such words are known to be meaningless to use with someone as destructive as Lambo. One doesn't have to know the boy well to understand that violence is the only way to force some sense into him. Yet, out of the blue, a different Tsuna appears and gently speaks to the one who has plans on definitely killing him.

It truly is a whole new person kneeling right there.

Not in a million years would Lambo willingly obey to such a request from anyone besides Nana, especially if it's from Tsuna, but with everything about the brown-haired being so different, so unlike his annoying self which is the main reason for all his own constant assaults on him, the missile launcher is dropped.

The look in his eyes are kind and sweet, full of love and innocence just like Nana's. His smile is undoubtedly genuine and real. The aura coming from him feels so friendly and nice.

For the first time, does Lambo break a vow he had made himself.

"Alright." He mutters.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana stand in awe at the unbelievable response. None of them ever expected such a submissive side of Lambo to appear, let alone when it comes to Tsuna and his rather weak requests. However, the way this one was said and with what expression changed the nature of it all, and made it something impossible to ignore by anyone.

With his head down, his heart drowned in a bit of shame, Lambo just stands there with his weapon discarded while the happy-looking Tsuna gently caresses his hair. "Thank you." He says close up, their faces inches apart.

At this point, there seems to be no reason for him to ignore this occurrence. Out of respect and loyalty had he planned not to say anything much about the events of yesterday, but after seeing what else this new Tsuna can do - which is very much unlike the old Tsuna - Gokudera is determined to find out the truth, and so is Yamamoto.

Just like that, the weapon is stuffed back into the over-sized afro and Lambo then walks away, in a rather gloomy state. Tsuna, still bearing that smile, rises to his feet. Gokudera vows never to forget it, that look, because something about it makes his heart race so unusually. For something to make him feel anything besides annoyance, is very rare, which is why such a thing, must be kept deep in the mind.

Either because he is staring at a truly happy smile of someone dear, or he is seeing the face of a real pure-hearted Mafia boss, Gokudera is currently unable to find the reason for the affects this scenery has on him. Just the sight of a smile, and he - without any explanation - feels _something_ odd_._

Suddenly, if not instantly, does Tsuna blink, and everything about him reverts back to normal.

"Eh?" As if clueless about what happened, Tsuna looks around, with confusion on his face. Strange.

Classmates watch him suspiciously as he leans forward and looks out the door, visibly surprised to see Lambo walking off. Gokudera is still stunned by what just took place, and is even more overwhelmed by his usual 10th's lack of knowledge in everything. Yamamoto too shares this feeling, while Hana is even more curious about who Tsuna really is.

After a while, Tsuna asks the bull's eye question.

"What just happened?"

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

"What!?"

Tsuna shoots up, bewildered by the answer to his question.

Apparently, everyone was so disturbed by what his other self just did that no one dared to mention it, right until lunch time, when Gokudera approached his desk and told him the story in the face. His own expression was that of quite a deep frown, and still is now.

Some students turn to look at the brown-haired, a little surprised to hear him shout so loudly. Such behavior is so unfitting for the magnificent him that appeared earlier, telling Lambo to leave him alone, in a kind manner. This is proof that whoever demonstrated such bravery, is no longer here at the moment.

Apart from having two or three teachers question and lecture the class for having a broken window, everything was fine. Seeing as though no one was going to tell him anything as he stood, all confused by the classroom door, Tsuna returned to his seat and, occasionally, expressed his soreness which worried his friends beyond the point they already were.

Same as how Lambo would never listen to soft requests from Tsuna, Tsuna would never give soft requests to Lambo knowing he would be ignored. To hear a story of him turning into a whole new person and managing to talk Lambo into leaving school grounds...is shocking. However, unbeknownst to him, his prideful right-hand man has yet to tell him the _whole_ story, choosing to bite back the words he wants to say most, even after declaring that he's going to be determined not to do this.

Tsuna, on the other hand, knows exactly what just happened to him upon hearing enough of the story. He is completely confident that Primo was involved. As grateful as he is for having his life saved again and no one else further injured if not horrified to death, he is still unhappy with his ancestor doing things that could raise suspicion.

Primo acknowledges Tsuna's concerns, and apologizes.

He needed to do something, of course. If not, trouble would of left more than just a broken window to remember it by. Which is why Tsuna is forgiving his life-saver, for now.

Before anymore words could be exchanged between the boss and guardian, repairmen pop up by the classroom door, requesting students to have their lunches outside for today. So Gokudera calmly begins escorting Tsuna out, with Yamamoto quick to tag along, and for a while do they head for the roof as a trio, until Yamamoto excuses himself to the boy's bathroom.

With just him and Tsuna alone, and other students simply carrying on with their own businesses, Gokudera feels a great urge to speak it out loud, the words he knows he must say, unaware that Tsuna is able to sense the tension rising as a result. Primo is watching the storm guardian carefully, feeling that out of all people, he is the one most onto their secret. To silence him is out of the question, but to prevent things from getting horribly worse is a must-do.

Still unknown to the world, Primo can only quietly examine Tsuna's surroundings without taking action, unless something threatens the latter's existence. Even then, he knows that he'll most likely get a lecture from his own descendant, because right now, the boy's condition and life have gone down hill, and he himself is partly responsible, if not entirely.

The door to the roof is opened by a push from Tsuna's hand, and a bit surprisingly, they are the first and only ones there. Gokudera knows that it is better to stay calm than to do anything else, but he had behaved like a fool by restraining himself. He must stop being so weak and go forward with what he said he was going to do.

Tsuna, pretending not to notice anything, sits himself on the floor with his lunch in his other hand. He knows that his dearest friend obviously wants an explanation for his strange 'transformations', but to speak the truth of something so unbelievable won't do anyone any good. He can only pray that he will succeed in making the other's curiosity go away. The same applies to everyone else.

"Come and sit down, Gokudera-kun." He happily invites, even while under the strain of having to feel such intensity around him, formed by Gokudera's need for the truth.

Gokudera, still in conflict with himself, briefly chooses to obey his beloved boss and friend, and for a short while, it is just the two of them eating peacefully. Yes, this happy environment is what has always been between them, and if the tragic moment in which Tsuna's life was nearly taken never happened, maybe this kind of moment could of continued existing without the tense, and somewhat awkward feeling in the air.

"Juu...dai...me." Gokudera mutters, and to his liking his boss does hear his failed attempt at being assertive.

His heart is now ready to say it, to express the feelings being weighed down within him, but somehow, at the sametime, he also feels as though he isn't ready. To think that not knowing the truth would cause him any harm, would be wrong, for whatever secret Tsuna now has, was used to protect him and the other guardians. He hasn't forgotten, the fire in those eyes during that time. Tsuna, as someone different, had appeared ready to fight for his friends after almost dying.

He saved them, using power that might of not been his own, and the fact that he doesn't wish to share the knowledge as to how he obtained such strength, doesn't mean he wishes any sort of harm to his friends. However, it is only right for such friends to share important information like this. Having known this deep from within, Gokudera has kept bringing himself to the point where he could say it, he will say it, the words that must be said.

Unfortunately, before anymore words could be spoken, other students suddenly start entering the rooftop through the two doors. The door which he and Tsuna had come through, is soon opened by a couple of girls joyfully surrounding Yamamoto. A laugh of happiness escapes his lips, being unaware that he, along with the rest of the mood-stealers are now on Gokudera's 'blow-to-bits' list.

Though truthfully, they aren't the only ones to blame.

"Well, thanks for the offer, see ya!" Yamamoto says as he parts from his admirers, before seating himself next to Tsuna's left, with Gokudera on the right side.

From then, the lunch break carries on, not with Gokudera reclaiming the nerve to possibly make things worse between him and Tsuna, but with Tsuna and Yamamoto happily talking about the 'offer' made by one of the girls Yamamoto was with. Although Gokudera manages to put on a happy face and pretend that he's paying attention, his mind is so deep in thought about his own required actions that, he doesn't have a clue about the offer.

Not that it matters anything but, it does go to show how much Gokudera feels the need to put some sense into new strange events. He doesn't know how others are feeling about this too, but knowing his duty well by heart, he can't just continue failing by going all soft or doing absolutely _nothing_.

As smoothly as things are sailing along for now, with the windows fixed and replaced by the time lunch break is over, Gokudera's mind - finally at peace for the meantime - is soon troubled by something else, something he only just found out about this morning and has not thought about since Lambo's attempt on Tsuna's life.

Although it is possibly nothing, Gokudera can't help but wonder...just wonder carefully...

...what has happened to Hibari?

* * *

**Author's Note **: I sincerely apologize to my readers. A lot of work had to be done with this chapter concerning Grammar problems. I hope it turned out okay and not worth any negative reviews. Thank you for waiting.

I also thank you from the bottom of my heart, the fans and reviewers who waited so long for this story. It was never dis-continued, just, unfortunately late. Here you are, and enjoy~


	8. Intriguing Reality

**Title** : Primo and Decimo as One

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters of KHR.

* * *

**Intriguing Reality**

* * *

Today's boxing practice couldn't of been more exciting, for there were associates of a member of the club from another school, willing to join temporarly. As big and bulky as they looked, with their confident smiles and look of pity in their eyes, Ryohei barely got a scratch from any one of them during try-outs. Of course, if he had not followed his pride to fight one-on-one, he would of most likely ended up in a hospital rather than a locker room, where he grabs a towel to be rid of all the sweat.

Having defeated such scary-looking, but not so nasty (senior) teenagers, members of Ryohei's club have now begun viewing him in a more honorable light, and have promised to spread his greatness allover Namimori. Indeed, does this boxer and Vongola sun guardian feel very happy, but has - as the towel around his neck suggests - used quite a lot of energy. This is the third one he has picked up, which means his body has been burning a lot of calories just to keep him up and alive to this point.

His silvery eyes, often filled with flames of life, soon spot the approaching Yamamoto. "Oi, Yamamoto!" He loudly greets, not that the lack of students around at this time permits him to do so, but he is honestly quite surprised to see his fellow sports-lover. The sky is already orange, and obviously, school hours have finished.

"Yo, senpai." The taller teenager replies. Even though he doesn't say it, he can tell that his shirtless companion has worked his visible muscles to the max today; proof that there's a chance that he might faint in a short while. It has been sometime since this energetic person has found opponents worthy of using any _real_ effort to fight against, which is a bad sign.

"What's keeping you here at this time?" Ryohei asks with a smile. True as Yamamoto believes, he really has pushed himself too much. Not that his kidnap didn't give him a reason to train like wild, but the speed he forced himself to work with truly is beyond what was anticipated. Ever since Tsuna saved him, all he has been doing is working his punches rather than his reflexes. Truly a big mistake.

"I've been looking for Gokudera." From being usually delightful to visibly unhappy, Yamamoto admits his reasons for being at school after hours. Done with baseball practice less than an hour after school, he now has no clear reason to wander the grounds which Hibari would kill him for being on during such a time.

"Octopus-head? This morning he came to school behaving just fine." Ryohei recalls the brief coversation he had with the short-tempered one, and how he promised to avoid Tsuna for a day. Being so occupied with today's practicing, he hardly even had a chance to think about the boy who rescued him and their friends.

"I know, but, shortly after lunch he just disappeared, and no one has managed to find him."

The words said worry the older Vongola guardian, who, like every other guardian, is still troubled by the experience they shared just the day before. To allow more issues to occur is too much for their minds to handle, and if one involves Gokudera, it must mean something important. Then, does the thought come up.

"Which reminds me..."

...and so Yamamoto begins mentioning, the possibility of Hibari too having gotten into some sort of trouble.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

The rusty pipes smell so horrible, the fithly walls seem so revolting, and the small sounds of rats and spiders only increase the urge to leave the building. However, determined to find some answers one way or another, Hibari is willing to step into this domain once more, with only this time, the intention to kill is not present, and hopefully, for both parties.

Sitting upon a sofa with the most deceiving of smiles and an unmoving form, as if one's arrival was anticipated, Mukuro's eyes lock with Hibari's as the latter enters the wide room. Apart from their strengths and current desires, the scenery is no different from the time they first met. Even the light shining in from behind, although of a more orange color, is still capable making shadows turn Hibari's features into a more frightening look, just like before.

"Welcome, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro greets, feeling as though Hibari will not be the one to 'break the ice'.

"I suppose you know what I'm here for, Mukuro." Hibari's eyebrow slightly twitches at the sound of Mukuro's signature laugh. He will forever admit to hating it, and is certain that he isn't the only one to have developed such a stronge dislike for it.

"Correct, you want answers." Mukuro leans himself back, removing his elbows from his knees and taking on a more, casual posture, aware that if he gets 'too casual', he will be offending his rival; not that he really cares. "Chrome has told me all about Sawada Tsunayoshi's miraculous transformation, and even I find it not that quite believable." Mukuro's miss-matched eyes gleam as they gaze up at the older guardian, as if to say something quietly.

The illusionist rests his back flat on the torn sofa, and extends his legs forward, one crossed over the other. His own two arms obediantly folded over his chest. Oh how Hibari hates the way this person tries to tease him with each encounter, and painfully does he do it all rather successfully. "For now, there isn't much I can say about this matter."

"Then what can you say?" Hibari asks, straight-forwardly. What they clearly don't share in common is manners; one being indirect and the other being the opposite; a good reason for them not to become anything other than rivals.

"This, so-called boost in power is definitely from an unknown source. No one can survive the death blow which he received. Even I would die from it." Mukuro says, though somewhat hopes that his words don't inspire Hibari to find new ways to bite him to a bloody death. Already, does he feel wary with not being armed even a tiny bit while in the cloud guardian's presence.

Kokuyo Land being his home, there is without a doubt things he can reach without moving to protect himself...but _still_.

"So you're saying whatever changed him, saved his life too?"

Again, Mukuro laughs.

"Indeed, however, I'm surprised someone like you has failed to make that connection." He laughs again, as if finding Hibari's supposed flaw something worth celebrating about. Downright annoyed, Hibari charges at Mukuro with his tonfa positioned right below the jaw, and one knee on the sofa. Seemingly an awkward position, there is little to no chance of Mukuro escaping, unless he dissolves his form into vapor, as he has been known to do.

"I prefer having a reason to think things, not that I don't have the-" Presses the tonfa harder onto the skin. "-ability to do so anyway."

As much as one would become terrified in being at Hibari's mercy, Mukuro's smile only returns. "I see. I do apologize for having mistaken you. Of course, if both of us knew more of this phenomenon, we could come to a more...understanding point." Mukuro points out, slightly interesting the cloud guardian.

However, as useful as they can be working together, that was never the plan to begin with. So, losing the urge to murder Mukuro for his bad behavior, Hibari slowly slips away from the sofa, and without any sound besides his shoes stepping onto the wooden floor, he leaves.

Mukuro, as a result, gently caresses his own neck, truly feeling some pain from having it crushed by such a hard weapon. Sometimes, he wished he could be slightly different from himself, that way, maybe, things would be a bit less dangerous between him and Hibari. Not that anything would be so kind as to grant him this wish, but like how Gokudera can't help but being sympathic towards his friends, Mukuro can't stop wondering what life would of been like, if certain changes were made.

Would he be happier, or less?

* * *

_A few hours later, at the Sawada residence..._

* * *

The time for bed has driven Tsuna to put on his pajamas after a nice shower. Obviously, the soreness in him is still making things worse, and by relentlessly insisting to do everything himself, Tsuna has managed to carry on his life at home by his own efforts, if one doesn't count Primo continuing to hold some of the pain back.

Reborn, also dressed and ready for sleep, watches intently as the aching Tsuna lumps over to what he now considers, 'paradise'. Once his exhausted form has managed to land flat on the bed, his entire being ready to drift to sleep, Reborn's words suddenly alarm him.

"Tsuna, I need to tell you something."

"Hmm?" Too tired to even open his eyes beyond less than half way, Tsuna mummbles as a response. Luckily, there is no offense done as there always has been, should the tinniest sign of disrespect occur.

"The Vongola family is being targetted," Reborn's voice is bitter, like it always is during times of serious business. What really drives Tsuna up and about, is not that once creepy tone, but the next thing his words inform him, from that high up bed. "By a family which claims to have been taken out by you."

These words, although likely to mean a tiny bit to Reborn, a non-witness to yesterday's kidnapping, to both Tsuna and Primo, they mean a whole lot. The very man taken down along with many subordinates, wasn't the last of his group, and now, the rest of the Vongola family is to suffer, and they are in Italy!

Unable to think straight, or make a proper decision or create an explanation, Tsuna just sits there, shocked, with Primo feeling very much guilty.

At that moment in Italy, where the attack is now taking place, a gun of strong flames is fired at the enemies, and ka-boom goes thousands of men.


End file.
